Of Lovely Dwarves
by xAlennahx
Summary: Bilbo thinks Dwarves can be quite lovely, some more than others. ThorinxBilbo or Thilbo Bagginshield. Slight Fili/Kili... Multichapter. Rated M to be sure, because who knows where this is going ;)
1. Of Lovely Dwarves

**Of Lovely Dwarves**.

**Slash:** meaning malexmale or yaoi if you'd like.

**Pairing: **ThorinxBilbo….Thilbo Bagginshield.

**Summary: **Bilbo thinks Dwarves can be quite lovely, some more than others.

**Genre: **Romance/Humour.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I'm not brilliant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**UN-BETAD.**

**A/N. So this is my first Thilbo fanfiction. I've just seen the movie and I totally loved it. I also read the book, but that was a few years ago, so bear with me and I hope I keep them quite in character. Have fun :) **

* * *

Bilbo sighed for about the 100th time that day. Not to mention the day had just started. He hadn't ever imagined he'd hate the cold with such passion. Though the Shire had her fair share of cold winters, it hadn't ever been _this _cold. It didn't help they slept outside. In the snow. In the cold. When he'd woken up that morning he had to rub his hands first because they had been an alarming blue. Even his feet were cold and he obviously had Hobbit feet, who were meant to withstand such weather. He found it quite alarming, needless to say. He looked up glaring ahead, where their leader was walking. The bastard wasn't even cold. Bilbo had to admit, for once he was quite grateful that their leader could be quite the prick. The fast walking helped a bit against the cold and it could hardly get any colder along the way. So they'd probably reach warmer weather soon. Or so Bilbo hoped. He sighed again, noticing Kili was shivering as hard as he did.

"Thought Dwarves didn't get as cold as Hobbits?" He asked him, slightly curious. Fili frowned and answered him. "Kili was always bad with the cold. Used to warm him at night. Though that's a hard task when we are walking."

Bilbo nodded in understanding. He jogged ahead a bit, so he could walk next to the two brothers, who both smiled at him. He and the Durin brothers were quite good friends from the beginning, though they had definitely still young minds, they were fun and nice to be around. Bilbo felt at ease when they were near. He noticed Fili wrapping an arm around Kili and smiled to himself a little. From the beginning Bilbo had noticed the two were slightly closer than normal brothers, though most of the Dwarves seemed to be too dense to notice it. Fili's kisses on his brothers cheek were definitely a lot closer to his mouth than to his cheek. It amused Bilbo quite a lot, to watch the two. He had to admit, he was slightly jealous. He thought it would be quite lovely to be with someone like they were. He surely hoped they didn't hide it because the other's wouldn't accept them. Bilbo frowned at his feet at the thought. Now he was thinking about it, he knew next to nothing about Dwarves. His books were mostly about Elves and maps because most books about Dwarves were in Khuzdul. Not to mention his mother liked Elves better. He shrugged a little at the thought. It was quite something his mother liked anything except Hobbits, so maybe Bilbo should be happy about it. His Took side was definitely happy about it. He glanced up at their leader again, who seemed to be checking if everybody was still there. When they locked eyes, Bilbo smiled and looked away. He thought it was almost cute how Thorin never seemed to care about anything or anybody, but always made sure they were alright. Not like Bilbo was going to say that out loud. Thorin would surely say some nasty things about him if he did. Bilbo frowned again, not liking where his thoughts were heading. He did understand the fact that Thorin had a problem with him, he wasn't the best warrior. Or burglar for that matter. But at least he _tried_.

"You okay, mister Boggins?"

"_Baggins _Kili." He heard some of the other Dwarves snigger. "And" he continued, ignoring the others "I was actually thinking about you guys. I know next to nothing about Dwarves."

Fili and Kili laughed, though Kili's laugh sounded more like a choke, because of the cold. Shivering, Bilbo pulled his coat closer to his body.

"We'll answer your questions tonight if you want, mister Boggins!" Ignoring the name, Bilbo thanked him and silently hoped for the evening to come, not to mention the fire they'd sleep near.

Xx

The day had been tiring and Bilbo was happy when they found a cave to stay in. They had hardly eaten that day, none of them wanting to sit down in the snow. Gandalf, who joined them a few hours ago, had helped them start a fire. The cave was relatively closed off and there was hardly any wind, but both Bilbo and Kili sat close to the fire, trying to get warm. They had some soup that night and Bilbo gladly ate, or rather drank, the warm stuff at high speed.

"So what did you want to ask?" Fili asked him, immediately gaining the attention of the other Dwarves. Bilbo nodded.

"I heard your braids mean something. Is this true?" He heard some laughs but ignored them, looking at Fili expectantly.

"Sometimes they do, but not always." Bilbo nodded. It was Gloin who elaborated. "We make our own meaning behind them. My wife made these" he waved to his beard "and also gave me the beads. Most dwarves have at least one who was made by a loved one."

"That's quite lovely actually." Fili and Kili grinned at him.

"Only our Hobbit is able to find Dwarves lovely."

"Well you are quite lovely! You sing songs and are nice. Well most of you I suppose." Bilbo frowned a little at his feet. Fili patted his shoulder with sympathy , but didn't say anything.

"More questions, dear Hobbit?" Gandalf asked with a slight grin. Bilbo turned his head a little, wondering what the wizard was up to now. Storing those thoughts for later, the burglar went on: "What are Dwarf women like?" Instead of laughing, some of the Dwarves seemed to choke now. Bilbo didn't dare to speak, thinking he'd probably asked the wrong question. To his enormous surprise it was Thorin who answered. "Dwarf women are quite rare, but they almost look the same as us." Bilbo looked him in the eye and wondered aloud. "Then how do relationships with Dwarves work? I mean…" He continued ignoring the stares. He took a deep breath, noticing how Thorin looked quite uncomfortable. And cute. Ignoring that thought he went on "it would either mean at least half of you would be alone forever, or relationships amongst male should be common." It was silent for a moment and Bilbo wondered yet again if he had gone too far. He was quite sure Thorin was blushing, though the King himself wouldn't ever admit it. He was asking in Kili and Fili's behalf anyway. When the silence stretched too long for his liking, except for Gandalf's silent laughs, Bilbo decided to just begin talking again. "It's not very common in the Shire actually, though not a problem." He had looked around when he was speaking, noticing some of the company looked rather shocked, while others, like Kili and Fili, looked like they had to bite their tongues not to laugh. "Why are you all so shocked?" Bilbo almost whined. Thorin chuckled softly, which surprised Bilbo. What surprised him more was his answer. "Dwarves are quite open about who they are in a relationship with, male or female. They do keep to themselves a lot though."

"Like how?" Bilbo looked puzzled.

"Like they won't tell anyone until the relationship is really official and they are certain, they are also hardly 'romantic' as you would probably call it. Sex is a different story though, most Dwarves hardly care about privacy in that matter."

Bilbo blushed bright red at the words. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" He mumbled. "You are a weird bunch. Not wanting to tell anybody who you love but screaming on the top of your lungs who you are…..doing." He blushed even redder and looked at the ground when the Dwarves all burst out laughing at his words.

"You know what surprised me most?" Fili asked grinning.

"Well?"

"The fact you even dared to ask the question."

Xx

Bilbo was slightly warmer when they were going to bed. The fire had done wonders and he secretly suspected that Gandalf had something to do with it. He looked at his bedroll with dread. The fire would go out slowly and he would get cold again soon.

"Mr. Boggins, why don't you sleep with us tonight?" Kili asked, looking way to innocent for Bilbo's liking. Before Bilbo could even reply, Fili opened his mouth.

"That's a great idea actually! You and Kili are always so cold and with the three of us you'd both be less cold!"

Bilbo was blushing slightly now, trying to ignore the looks they were getting. "I uh, don't know if that's a good idea. I mean uhm, you can just sleep with the two of you can't you? If it's about getting Kili warm, I'm sure you will do fine on your own." Fili brightened at the words, a big smile grazing his face. Kili pouted softly.

"But you'll still be cold." Bilbo shrugged.

"I'm sure I'll be okay."

Later that night, Bilbo was sorry he'd ever told the brothers off. He could see them both, lying, or rather, cuddling against each other while he was shivering under his blanket. He sat up, climbing out of his bedroll and took his blankets with him. The wood in the middle was still slightly burning and the Hobbit hoped that if he'd sit closer to the fire, he'd get a little warm again.

Xx

Thorin looked up in surprise when the tiny Hobbit joined him. He had first watch and had assumed everyone was sleeping. He noticed Bilbo was shivering quite hard.

"Are you cold, little one?" Bilbo looked at him and smiled a little.

"Quite a lot actually. I'm not used to such cold weather." Thorin nodded in understanding. Though the winters in Erebor were cold, they always had the walls to protect them from the worst. "Then why did you say no to my nephews?"

Bilbo was surprised at the question. "Well I think they are happier with the two of them actually." He looked at the two brothers, hoping he hadn't said too much. From the corner of his eye he saw Thorin look over at them too. He heard the older of them chuckle a little.

"I guess they would." Bilbo looked over to him in surprise once again. "You knew?"

Thorin shrugged. "Just because the others are too dense to see it, doesn't mean I won't. They are my nephews." Bilbo nodded. That made sense. He shivered again and moved a little closer to Thorin, hoping he'd get somewhat warm. He heard the Dwarf sigh and suddenly he was pulled against a warm body, a fur draped over his shoulders.

"Wh-what?"

"You were cold and I'm not. It only makes sense." Bilbo smiled happily, glancing up to see Thorin looking into the fire, smiling softly to himself. Bilbo nestled closer to Thorin, closing his eyes. Now he was warm again sleep came with ease, he didn't even notice it when he was lifted and carried to Thorin's bedroll, when his watch was over.

* * *

**A**/**N**

**Yeaaaah first chapter! Hope you like it. It's my first Hobbit fanfiction so be gentle and please review. And don't worry, there will be more to come! **

**With love,**

**Alennah**


	2. Of Lovely Nephews

**Of Lovely Dwarves**.

**Slash:** meaning malexmale or yaoi if you'd like.

**Pairing: **ThorinxBilbo….Thilbo Bagginshield.

**Summary: **Bilbo thinks Dwarves can be quite lovely, some more than others.

**Genre: **Romance/Humour.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I'm not brilliant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**UN-BETAD.**

**A/N Thanks for all the support! Gotta love you guys! **

When Bilbo woke up he was quite warm and content. He moved closer to the warmth, before noticing the warmth was a chest. A very hairy chest. The same chest rumbled with laughter when Bilbo scurried away.

"It was about time you woke up." The Dwarf King stretched and grabbed the rest of his clothes. Bilbo noted drily that Thorin was still wearing pants and he didn't really know if he was so happy about that. The _did _know however, that the blush that had appeared on his face when he realised who he was lying against, was only turning darker now he could actually see Thorin. After staring at a very well developed upper body for a while, Bilbo tried to stand up and hurry away just to hear someone snigger right behind him.

"What are you doing in Uncle's bedroll, Bilbo?"

Kili.

Well damn.

The young dwarf looked downright mischievous, his brother not far behind him. Both were grinning broadly.

"Don't worry" Fili whispered, though loud enough for everybody else to hear "we won't tell anyone you were sleeping with Uncle Thorin."

"Wh-what? I wasn't! I mean I was! But I was actually _sleeping _and… " He heard some laughing and huffed. Dwalin clapped him up the shoulder. "It's okay laddie. We're just kidding you." Bilbo crossed his arms and looked at Thorin. When he noticed that the Dwarf whose fault this all was looked like he was going to burst out laughing any second, not to mention he still wasn't entirely dressed, Bilbo threw his arms up with a loud exclamation of "Dwarves!" and sat down behind Gandalf.

Gandalf was smoking his pipe and watching the others' antics. He was big enough for Bilbo to hide behind, so the Hobbit leaned against the other's back, sighing to himself. He drew his knees up and rested his head on top of them. He supposed he should get dressed soon, but he'd hide for a little while.

"You can hide all you want, Bilbo, but that won't make them forget."

Bilbo huffed again. "Does make me feel better though." He rather felt than heard the Wizard chuckle.

"Well, stay put for a while then. We won't be leaving till after breakfast." Bilbo smiled into his knees. He was quite happy Gandalf was with them, else he would have died from embarrassment a long time ago.

Xx

After Bilbo calmed down he went to dress more properly, knowing they'd eat and leave soon. When he was done dressing he plopped down next to Ori, smiling at the young Dwarf. The other did not even look up from his drawing, but he nodded in return.

"Sorry for my brothers."

"What? Why?"

"They were laughing at you this morning."

Bilbo smiled. "That's fine Ori, thank you. What are you drawing?"

"Uhh nothing." He moved his paper a bit so Bilbo couldn't see and blushed bright red. Bilbo narrowed his eyes. That was slightly suspicious.

Bilbo moved to stand up, like he was leaving. He felt Kili and Fili's eyes on him as he snuck around the still drawing Dwarf. Suddenly he peeked over Ori's shoulder.

Dwalin.

He was drawing Dwalin. Bilbo put both his hands for his mouth, not wanting to make a sound. He looked up and met the brothers' eyes. With mischief in his eyes Bilbo grinned at them from under his hands. He sneaked away and plopped down next to them. Kili grinned at him and Fili raised an eyebrow. Bilbo leaned forward and whispered softly. "He was drawing Dwalin." The look the two brothers gave him was one of pure enjoyment.

This was going to be a lot of fun.

Xx

Later that day, Bilbo surprised everybody except Fili and Kili with a loud question.

"How do Dwarves court each other?" The two brothers began laughing uncontrollably when Thorin almost fell from his pony.

"I was" giggle "waiting" more giggles "for that question" snort "since this morning." Fili chocked out.

Bilbo grinned. "Because of what I said during breakfast?"

Kili grinned back at him. "Yeah. I like how you think like us, hobbit."

"And that'd be what?" Thorin sounded slightly like he was having trouble talking. Ignoring him Bilbo just went on. "Dwalin, would you explain to me?" He noted that Ori let out a little squeak at the question. He wondered why Thorin looked so murderous though. Dwalin looked surprised but began to tell anyway. Bilbo only half listened, trying to communicate with Kili and Fili without using words.

They were going to give little Ori some help.

Xx

"So basically…. You either learn each other's craft or you give someone a bead, or other gifts for that matter, or you eat with them."

"Don't make it sound so dull." He got several annoyed glances. Bilbo grinned a little sheepish. "Sorry, didn't mean it like that. We Hobbit's court each other differently. So basically, if I'd want to court…uh… Ori for example, I'd learn to draw or knit? And if it was Kili I'd learn to shot with bow and arrow right?"

"Are you trying to tell us you are trying to court someone here?" Bilbo turned his head and met angry eyes. Thorin did _not _look pleased.

"Well no. I just wanted to know so I could actually see it when you guys court _each other." _There was a pregnant silent, which Bilbo just ignored. "Though it does seem not all of you properly court each other." He shot a look at Kili and Fili, who even though they were surprised by the last part and the look Bilbo gave them, just couldn't stop laughing.

During the rest of the morning, the dwarves began to talk again amongst each other. Bilbo got several strange looks but he couldn't care less because Ori was actually talking to Dwalin now. Bilbo was silently observing them when Kili suddenly caught up with him.

"I've got two questions." The young dwarf suddenly stated.

"Shoot."

"First of all, what was with that last statement?"

"Which?" Bilbo raised an eyebrow at Kili, who looked nervous.

"About the courting. Well, the not-courting actually."

"You know what it was about." Kili nodded at the answer. Bilbo stared ahead for a while, looking at the tensed back of their leader. He sighed. Thorin was so unpredictable in his eyes. One moment he was laughing and nice and the next he was looking like the world was on his shoulders. Not to mention he insults that would spray from his mouth when he was in such a mood. He supposed the dwarf might actually have a world to carry on his shoulders, but who was he to meddle in the other's past? He noticed Kili looking at him curiously. "What was your next question?"

"Oh. Yeah. What are we going to do about Ori and Dwalin?" Bilbo groaned. Though he loved to meddle in some affairs and he'd like it if Ori and Dwalin could be happy together and he did want to help them, he still didn't want to rush them.

"I suppose… we could have some fun." Bilbo paused and looked at Kili's enthusiastic face. "But" he continued "we shouldn't meddle too much. It's their business, no matter how fun it is for us to watch."

Kili looked slightly disappointed, but nodded anyway. He sighed, ignoring Fili who now had joined his brother. He was looking at Thorin again when he felt a snowflake fall on his nose.

'Great' he thought 'as if we weren't cold enough yet.'

Xx

Bilbo had _not _been right when he thought yesterday it could only get warmer on their journey. Though that morning hadn't been that bad, it was now snowing. "Not soft either" Bilbo grumbled under his breath.

"Complaining again, Halfling?"

Of course. Of course Thorin just heard that. Bilbo was _this_ close to punching something and being a Baggins, that said a lot. He turned his nose up, deciding he really didn't want to deal with Thorin's moods right now. When the other didn't say anything anymore, Bilbo took a glance at him. He noticed, with some surprise, the other was still next to him. Thorin was frowning at his feet as if he was willing them to move through sheer will. Bilbo sighed and though, not for the first time, that everything would have been a lot easier without his mood swings. He liked the Thorin he woke up next to a lot better, thank you very much. The thought let to a very detailed picture of the naked chest he saw this morning and Bilbo blushed red till the tip of his ears. Thorin looked at him curiously, but didn't say anything. After he obviously seemed to notice nothing was wrong with the hobbit, he returned to his thoughts, once again staring at his boots. Bilbo wondered if he did it because of the blasted snow. Pulling up his coat in front of his face, Bilbo decided to worry about that later. Right now, all he wanted was a warm place to stay. He shivered. He almost couldn't admit it to himself, but he quite wanted to lean against Thorin again. At least he was warm.

He groaned. That sounded like a poor excuse, even to himself.

"Do all hobbits make so much noise?" Bilbo looked up and wanted to retort angry, but he noted the burdened look was gone from Thorin's face replaced by amusement.

"Well no. We are actually rather quiet most of the time. Though we do tend to talk a lot." Still looking at Thorin's face he couldn't help but ask. "How do you even do that?"

"What?"

"That-That thing! With your face and… posture!" When Thorin just raised an eyebrow, Bilbo raked a cold hand through his hair. "I mean!" He exclaimed, rather frustrated "that one moment you look all sad and heavily burdened, while three seconds later you are looking like… like uhm.."

"Like what, mister Baggins?"

"Like you just had second breakfast! I mean, you look like are really enjoying yourself!" Thorin began to laugh, startling a few members of the company. "Like second breakfast? You hobbits are an odd bunch."

"An odd bunch?!" Bilbo bristled. "I shall tell you exactly what we are mister!" Before he could go on, Dwalin shouted he finally found shelter.

"Save the speech for later." Without a second look, Thorin went to the front. Bilbo sighed, noticing he did a lot of sighing these days. He might be getting old.

And he still didn't have his answer.

Xx

Their stop was short, but at least it didn't snow anymore. Didn't make it less cold though. Bilbo was listening to a story of Gloin, about his son. Though they all had heard all of the stories at least one time before, it was a good distraction. Suddenly a coat was dumped unceremoniously into his lap. He looked up to face Thorin's blue eyes.

"Take that. You need it more than I." Supposing it wasn't to keep his pony warm, Bilbo took the fur and put it on. He smiled his thanks at their leader, who immediately steered his own pony away again.

'So much for a nice conversation.' He snuggled deeper into the coat, ignoring some curious looks. It wouldn't be long till Kili and Fili decided to bother him about the fact he was wearing their Uncle's coat, so he decided to enjoy it as long as he could. He inhaled deeply, a nice scent coming from the fur. Bilbo grudgingly admitted to himself that that scent could only be described as 'Thorin' but he wasn't going to dwell on that.

"Not only sleeping with him but also wearing his coat, my dear burglar?" Bilbo looked aside and met two equally grinning faces.

"I was _not_ sleeping with him! How many times do I have to tell you!" The brothers laughed loudly, drawing the attention to them.

"Kili! Fili! Leave our burglar alone!" Thorin roared from the front.

"Our? Don't you mean _your_ burglar?" The two laughed but were quickly silenced when Thorin gave them a glare. Bilbo almost felt sorry for them. Almost.

Before the two brothers moved away Fili whispered in his ear: "Please get that stick out of our Uncle's arse for us." He winked and left Bilbo choking on his own spit.

This was going to be a _long_ journey.

**A/N **

**Hello there! So I read some fics which kept close to the original story and had a debate with myself. Shall I indeed make this fic closer to the actual book, or keep it light and funny? I find the book quite a tragedy, so, after discussing it with my boyfriend (who refuses to read my fics anyway) I decided to keep this light. I do want to fit in some of Thorin's pain, but not too much. We Bagginshield shippers have a lot to endure so this is going to be a happy fic, for all those readers who are going to cry during the third movie (I will bawl my eyes out.) Please let me know your thoughts! **

**With love,**

**Alennah **


	3. Of Lovely Kisses

**Of Lovely Dwarves**.

**Slash:** meaning malexmale or yaoi if you'd like.

**Pairing: **ThorinxBilbo….Thilbo Bagginshield.

**Summary: **Bilbo thinks Dwarves can be quite lovely, some more than others.

**Genre: **Romance/Humour.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I'm not brilliant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**UN-BETAD.**

**A/N Hope you enjoy it, you lovely people! Not proofread, because it's late and I'm tired, so please tell me if I made any mistakes!**

That night Bilbo actually did sleep with Thorin again, though he still denied it. He knew they were sleeping together, but definitely not in the way Fili and Kili were implying. When Bilbo had walked towards his own bedroll he had laid down earlier, Thorin had asked him where he thought he was going. Apparently "to my bedroll" hadn't been the right answer, because Thorin claimed it wouldn't be good if their burglar froze to death. So he found himself at Thorin's side again, after stomping to his bedroll and sitting down. He had ignored everything and everyone, especially Thorin's chuckles.

'Basterd was hardly capable of a smile a few days ago and now he is _laughing _at me.' Needless to say, Bilbo wasn't so happy about all this. Sure, he liked sleeping next to the king, who was warm and quite nice to look at, but he was a proper Hobbit and Hobbits didn't sleep next to Dwarf kings just to be laughed at. Kili wiggling his eyebrows at him didn't really help either. He was now lying on his back, staring at the sky. The fact he was staring at the sky was already weird, not to mention he was out in the wild with a group of Dwarves and a Wizard. He was lucky the snow had melted during the day, because he was not too keen to sleep in the white cold stuff. His neighbours would get a heart attack if they could see him now. Not to mention his poor father. His mother might actually be a little proud. He smiled at the thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

He heard the whisper in his ear and almost laughed at the fact that there was a dwarf king that was whispering in his ear.

"That I'm obviously not much of a proper Hobbit anymore."

"And what would a proper Hobbit behave like, then?" Bilbo shrugged and turned around, so he was face to face with Thorin. "Can you see me?"

Thorin raised an eyebrow, though Bilbo could barely see it. "I'll take that as a yes." Bilbo sighed a little and went on: "A _proper_ or _normal_ Hobbit hardly ever sleeps outside. Bree is a far place for us and there is hardly any different folk then Hobbits in the Shire. Except for Gandalf I don't think I've ever seen anything else. We have at least five meals a day and our clothes are always looking perfect. Yet, here I am, laying underneath the stars in the middle of a group Dwarves and Wizard, whispering to a king." He laughed. "My mother would be so proud. My father would've died from fright."

"Your mother wouldn't?"

"Hm. She was a Took. She even went to Rivendell once." Bilbo explained.

"You're quite something then." Thorin was smiling slightly. Bilbo smiled back, Thorin looked good smiling, it was a shame he always looked so gruff. Though he had to admit, Thorin was quite handsome when he was looking al majestic. Bilbo could feel his ears and cheeks redden and was suddenly thankful it was already dark. He could barely see Thorin, so the other wouldn't notice his blush. "You should uh… do that more often. Uh smile I mean." Bilbo cursed himself for the stutter. Thorin shook his head in amusement.

"Go to sleep, little one."

Bilbo's smile turned wider. "Good night, Thorin."

"Good night."

Xx

Bilbo woke up early. After he'd wiggled his way out of Thorin's arms, he helped Bombur making breakfast. If the other was surprised, he didn't show it. They chatted lightly waiting for the others to wake. Slowly, the other Dwarves joined them, watching the two of them cook. Some were cleaning their weapons in meantime, while others were just talking. Even Thorin had joined them, though he was silently watching.

Suddenly, when Bilbo was walking over so he could give the other's some food, Fili stretched and Bilbo tripped. Bilbo fell and could barely catch the food. Before any of the Dwarves could stand to help though, Bilbo cursed loudly.

"Look where you put your feet Fili! I almost spilled the food!" It wasn't until he stopped talking he noticed the dead silence. He looked around and saw all of the Dwarves looking at him in shock. Even Thorin, who seemed to be slightly blushing.

"Wh-what?"

"I said Fili should watch out!" He send a glare towards the prince.

"No I meant before that."

Bilbo looked at him with surprise. "Uhh I don't know?"

"That wasn't a language we know." Ori suddenly chimed in. Bilbo's eyebrows rose and he felt a blush rise on his face. Even his ears were turning pink when he realised he had cursed in the language they sometimes used in the Shire.

"It sounded like cursing." Well thanks, Fili, for your input. Bilbo felt himself turn even redder.

"I uhh.. yes… I cursed." His eyes flitted to Thorin, who still seemed slightly shocked.

"Some Hobbits can still use the language the first Hobbits used." Gandalf. Bilbo's saviour. "Bagginses are one of the older families who still speak it."

"Well yes we can. Thank you Gandalf. And if you all don't mind I was busy." When he had given Nori and Dori their shares, half of the Company was still staring at him.

"Would you STOP staring?" Bilbo suddenly snapped, halfway done with filling Thorin's share. The King just raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, you guys curse all the time and half of that time it is in Khûzdûl! I curse once and you look at me as if I'm an elf with an axe!"

"Well yes, but you're…you're Bilbo!" Bilbo turned around, still standing in front of Thorin. He put one hand in his side, the other still clutching the pan." He waved the pan in Kili's direction, frowning a little. "You guys just have a bad influence on me!" Some of them laughed.

"I think we have a good influence on you, laddie." Dwalin said. Bilbo huffed and turned to give Thorin the rest of the food. Thorin was still looking slightly bewildered. Bilbo decided to ignore this for the time being.

Xx

Later that day the sun was actually shining for once and Bilbo had almost forgotten about that morning. Though it was still chilly outside, it wasn't as cold as a few days ago. There was less wind and the snow had melted. The scenery was beautiful and Bilbo was enjoying himself for once on this journey. He was smiling and chatting lightly with Bofur, who was telling him some stories. Everybody seemed to be in a good mood because the weather was better now and they were moving faster again. Even Thorin seemed to be in a good mood, walking in the front as always, keeping up a fast pace. Bilbo was happy the path was good and he could ride his pony, because there was no way he could actually walk this fast. After some complaining from his nephews, they even stopped for lunch, near a little stream, so they could wash themselves. Bilbo hadn't had a proper bath for a long time, but taking a bath did mean he would have to get naked with thirteen dwarves. Though most of the Company had already undressed and was swimming, Bilbo was still dressed and standing on the bank, staring longingly into the water.

"Not taking a swim, my dear hobbit?" Gandalf had joined him.

"I'd love to." Bilbo sighed. "But I don't think I can."

"I thought as much." Gandalf's eyes were twinkling. "That's why I came to tell you there is a little stream up there" he pointed to the right "where you can bath in private."

Though Bilbo didn't trust the look in Gandalf's eyes, but his need to bath won. He found the place Gandalf meant quite easy. It was actually the same stream, but with some boulders in the middle, which separated the two places. Bilbo undressed quickly and slowly went into the water. He had thought it was going to be cold and he hadn't been wrong. With all the snow lately how could it be warm? But it was clean water and it was worth the cold so he could wash quickly. He dipped under when he had washed his body, wanting to get his hair as clean as possible. Hobbit's were creatures who cared a lot about the way their hair looked and sleeping outside hadn't done much good to his curls. They were pretty long too. Maybe he could ask one of the dwarves to cut his hair. When he came to the surface, he immediately dipped under again from shock. He had been expecting to see a blue sky and some sand and grass when he opened his eyes, not Thorin's face. When he came up again he had slightly calmed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah sorry, just surprised." Thorin's eyes flickered down and Bilbo was suddenly very aware he was naked.

"I uh… just let me get dressed." When Thorin didn't turn around immediately, Bilbo gestured with his hand. As soon as the king had turned away, Bilbo scrambled to get some clothes on. He dropped himself on the grass, exhausted from his hasty climbing and putting his clothing on.

"You done?"

"Uh yes. Yes you can turn around." Thorin turned and smiled when he saw the hobbit lay down on the grass, hair still damp.

"Why were you here anyway?" Bilbo asked, quite curious.

"We didn't know where you were so I thought I'd look for you."

Bilbo grumbled a little under his breath about stupid wizards, but Thorin didn't say anything and lay down next to him instead. They lay like that for a while, not saying anything. Bilbo was watching Thorin silently, observing his face. Even when he was lying down like this, worry could still be seen in his face. There were hard lines in his face, created by years of hardship and the weight of his kin on his shoulders. His eyes were closed, but Bilbo knew those bright orbs could look haunted at times.

He wished he could kiss the worries away. He did not linger on that thought, not wanting to think about it too much.

Suddenly, Thorin's eyes met his. He turned, so he was on his side, facing Bilbo.

"Why do you do that?"

"Hm what?" Bilbo was still slightly distracted, even more now the eyes he had been thinking about were looking at him. He sometimes felt Thorin was looking right through him.

"Looking at me like that." Thorin was frowning slightly, making slight creases in his forehead.

"You frown too much." Bilbo observed. He didn't think about it, but poked with his index finger between the other's eyebrows. Thorin looked slightly surprised but didn't say something. Instead, he relaxed his face, or tried to, at least. Bilbo laughed a little at the reaction. Because Thorin tried to make his face relaxed, he just frowned harder.

"And here I thought you were in total control of your face."

"I am." Bilbo snorted a little. "Obviously."

Thorin rolled his eyes. "You just make it hard."

"Do I?" The question was rhetorical and Thorin didn't answer. He reached out slowly, touching Bilbo's hair. "It's wet, you might catch a cold." Bilbo shrugged.

"I think I'm gonna cut it. Or make one of you cut it."

"Why?"

"It's too long. It's annoying. I have no idea how you do it." Bilbo grabbed a strand of Thorin's hair and waved it between their faces for a while, indicating how long it was.

"I'm used to it." Bilbo laughed again, tucking the strand behind Thorin's ear without thinking about it. He realised with a little jolt how close they were, since he moved to put Thorin's hair back behind his ear. His eyes locked with Thorin's, but he didn't move away. Thorin smiled a little and again, without thinking, Bilbo moved forward his lips touching Thorin's. As soon as he realised what he had done he moved back with a speed he didn't know he possessed.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what overcame me! I honestly… I mean! Argh! If my neighbours saw me…" Bilbo rambled on a bit until Thorin silenced him by putting a hand on his mouth.

"Who said I didn't like that?"

He removed the hand but before Bilbo could retort, Thorin closed the distance again.

The kiss was soft. Their lips moved slowly together, as if they were careful to make a wrong move. Bilbo's hands were tangled in Thorin's dark hair, while he felt the hands on his back tighten, moving him closer. They deepened the kiss, Thorin's tongue slowly making his way into Bilbo's mouth. They didn't move, just lay there, kissing and savouring the moment. Just when Thorin cupped Bilbo's cheek, they heard a stumble and a loud "EW."

They broke the kiss and Bilbo shut his eyes, burrowing his face in Thorin's shoulder, refusing to look up. He heard Thorin sigh and felt him move a little.

"Get the hell out of here. Both of you." Bilbo heard some scrambling and footsteps running away quickly. It wasn't a question who that had been.

"Bilbo?"

Bilbo looked up, knowing he was bright red. Thorin raised an eyebrow, questioning if he was okay.

"I'm fine. That was just… well. Awkward." Thorin laughed, the sound rumbling from his chest. Bilbo joined in the laughing. Everything was just too ridiculous.

After the laughter died down they laid like that for a while.

"We ought to go." Thorin suddenly commented. Bilbo nodded, moving so he could get up. They both straitened their clothing and left to walk towards the camp.

Bilbo was smiling to himself. He had no idea what just happened, but he did like it. He wondered where this was going in the future. Just before they entered the camp, Thorin opened his mouth.

"You know. The cursing you did this morning was quite hot."

Bilbo tripped over his own feet.

Stupid dwarves.

**A/N**

**YEAH DONE! Sorry for the long wait. I'll update ASAP. I have nooo idea if the Shire has another language. I looked it up but couldn't find it anyway. Ah well, I thought I'd be funny. Please review!**

**With love,**

**Alennah**


End file.
